Avoros Gran Early Evening
Avoros Gran Early Evening is the previous demon lord whose goal was to exterminate all other races. He committed numerous war crimes, leading to his assassination. But his death was faked and he emerged as the leader of the Matar Dues, a group which seeks to foster racial hared and war so they could conquer the world. Personality Avoros seems like a very friendly and incredibly charming young man. Only those who know him recognize that this false persona is merely a tool used to manipulate other to serve his purposes. In actuality he is a totally evil sociopath bent on world domination who considers other mere pawns for his use or disposal. His constant betrayals of the other races led him to single-handedly destroying the reputation of his own race which his sister spent years trying to repair. He seems to only acre about those with power and ignores everyone else. He has been shown to have a extreme bias against the Gabranth, referring to them as "filthy animals". He even coldly planted a spy with his own little sister who became her best friend and then used that tool to attempt to assassinate when she refused to abandon her earnest efforts at world peace. When she finally achieved a first step at a lasting peace was the moment he chose to real himself and declare war on the entire world, before she could even celebrate. Appearance He has the appearance of a young boy blond hair and blue eyes. It is said that his is incredibly charming and attractive in everyone's eyes, a sharp contrast to his inner nature. He makes use of this to manipulate people. It is said he had a fully-grown adult form prior to his assassination and it is implied that the method used to revive him forced him to relive his childhood over again. Though only in a physical sense, as he retained his old memories and powers. History The previous king, took power by killing his father and tried to create a world for only the Evila. During his reign, the killing was endless, and he used to constantly stab the other races in the back. An example of this is when he sent letters to the Humas with an offer of peace, then he captured the delegates and subjected them to horrible inhumane experiments that left no survivors. At one point he unleashed a massive attack in the Valaaru Wilds north of the Gabranth capital of Pasion, this attack wiped out an entire town and left a massive crater at the site. In the the end he was too extreme even for his own people to support. So when the Gabranth attempted to assassinate him he used the opportunity to fake his death. Though he actually did die on that occasion he already had a plan in mind. He was later resurrected in a manner that caused him to have to grow up all over again, but he said himself that he's actual form is incomplete and that's the reason why he triggered a war, for his goal of becoming complete again. While he was waiting to grow up again he became the leader and founder of the Matar Dues a covert group of evil power-hungry people. They used secret means to continue what he stared as the demon lord, promoting hatred and mistrust between the races however they could. Their goal was to cause wars and to weaken the kingdoms to make it easier for them to conquer the world. They worked hardest to make the Evila the target of the other races, as they were in the strongest position and thus the biggest threat to their ultimate goal. Relationships Eveam Gran Early Evening - His younger sister, but the only similarities between them are physical and in terms of great magical talent. Eveam is sweet, naive and innocent and her goal is world peace. After his faked death she was the person chosen to succeed him but ever since that day he had done everything possible behind the scenes to sabotage her efforts to repair relations with the other races. In the end though she was successful enough to force him out of the shadows to make a formal declaration of war. Territorial Shizaa - During his rule he was a member of the Cruel and Avoros' right-hand man. Somehow he fell out of favor with Avoros who killed him prior to his own assassination. After Territorial's death he chose his foster son Teckil to replace him as a member of the Cruel Avoros revived Territorial as a zombie and used him to take Teckil prisoner prior to the invasion of Xaos. Aquinas Li Reysis Phoenix - The current rank #1 o \f the cruel who also served under Avoros. It was under his orders that Aquinas first did battle with Judom Lankars. Avoros has said that the most challenging part about faking his own death was fooling the sharp eyes of Aquinas. Val Kiria - An artificial life from created by the first demon lord Adams and then covered up after in proved to be very dangerous. Avoros found the method to create them but corrected the critical error she had made in their design by not giving them magic power. Several of them were made with various tasks they specialized in. One of them posed as Eveam's best friend and closest advisor for years. She was used to manipulate the flow of information and people not only in Xaos but those at the top in the Humas Kingdom as well. All to transform Xaos from the strongest kingdom into one ripe for conquest. Kokurou König - Marione Judou Crisis - Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - Iraora Grokin - Leowald King - Hiyomi - Teckil Shizaa - Taishi Aoyama - Chika Suzumiya - Hiiro Okamura - Camus - Kainabi Fonis - Isuca - Alicia - Judom Lankars - Cruzer Jio - Abilities He has an incredibly frightening aura that sometimes comes out even when he doesn't want it too. Everyone who has seen his powers first hand seem to be quite terrified of him. He seems to have the apparently unique ability to revive and control the dead. Like Aquinas he has the demon eyes, who allow him to negate magic attacks. He can also use them to analyze the effect of any magic sent his way. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Royality Category:Matar Deus Category:Evilas